oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Changing the wiki URL Part 2
Changing the wiki URL So...We have hit a snafu. Our desired name change has been denied due to the technical difficulties. The SITENAME change (Old School RuneScape Wiki) and the custom project NAMESPACE (RuneScape) should be good to go. You can read the email from Wikia support. Tim Quievryn, May 8, 4:42 PM UTC: Hello, After discussion, my fears were correct. The 2007 prefix has been an issue with us planning on rolling out SSL and HTTPs setup for a long time now and, while it's not urgent, we've been slowing heading to the point where we'd need to talk to the community about removing the prefix. To be honest, since there's a clear need to go ahead and change the SITENAME, I think the best thing to do is remove the custom prefix and change the SITENAME now. We can pretty much do anything within the usual URL space in so long as we don't have a custom prefix. According to this we can go still do a URL change but not have a prefix in the url (ie. oldschool.runescape.wikia.com). This means we need to come up with a new name regardless as Wiki is planning on moving us sometime in the future. I'm starting a discussion thread for suggestions on the new wiki url. Here's a couple to start off. Note, the order that I put them in does not matter. * oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com * osrs.wikia.com * 2007scape.wikia.com * oldscape.wikia.com * osrunescape.wikia.com * Take over runescape.wikia.com and have main runescape.wikia.com change =D EDIT: Please comment on what name you would like to see used so we can get a general idea. EDIT 2: Don't know why I included 2007scape.wikia as a suggestion. The previous thread was to move away from 2007scape. 19:10, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Comment - I'd like osrs.wikia.com, but oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com looks more professional. Could have osrs.wikia.com redirect to the latter maybe. -- 19:15, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Support #1 - I'm leaning towards 'oldschoolrunescape' as it is the full name, a bit long, but it's what it is. Also what Spine said. — Salix of Prifddinas (talk) 19:17, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Take over runescape.wikia - Now that OSRS has more players at any given time, it's only fair that we use the main domain. They can have awfuleocscape.wikia.com instead :D. In seriousness, probably oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com, with osrs.wikia.com redirecting to it. Ajraddatz (talk) 19:19, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Comment - I do like the full name over just an abbreviation. - — Sparky Kitty (talk) 19:23, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Support #1 - with a redirect from osrs.wikia.com. People tend to be lazy, so let's indulge them, but keep the full name Ethaksus (talk) 19:28, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Support #1 - you should check that you can redirect osrs.wikia.com to it though, that's good. — JaydenKieran (talk) 19:31, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Support #1 As with the other said, it would be nice if we could have a redirect for osrs.wikia.com 20:51, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Support #1 - As per others, with a redirect. I'm going to disappear for a year again. ;-) 16:53, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Support #1,#2 - I like both osrs.wikia.com and oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com, doesn't matter to me which one we take. 16:20, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Comment It appears that oldschoolrunescape and osrs as the primary prefix is the most common choice. According to Wikia, there is no major difference between the two; oldschoolrunescape may have slightly better search results. While I do prefer a shorter URL, it makes sense that we use oldschoolrunescape instead of osrs as the primary URL. We will get osrs to redirect over here too. The only issue is that may cause a problem with this is if we cannot take over the defunct wiki currently at oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com. If this is a problem I will be proceeding with osrs as the primary url. TL;DR Primary URL will be oldschoolrunescape, redirect osrs to oldschoolrunescape 16:23, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Closed - If Wikia ever decides to change our URL, the general consensus seems to be that it will be oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com, i guess. -- 16:13, May 30, 2017 (UTC)